Mistakes
by OneSnazzyGnome
Summary: "You shouldn't exist," she tells me, her eyes full of sadness. "You're a mistake, a fluke, a creature born in my weakest moments. I've regretted the day you were born." I stare at her. She continues, "You'll hurt all in your path, your generation, should it exist, will be cursed. You'll never escape the wrath of the Gods." She smiles. "My poor, lonely wolf." An OC story.
1. Chapter 1

My breath escapes my body, lungs burning, thighs aching. I've been running for what seems like hours now, and the corner of my vision fades out to black. But I can't stop now, not yet, _not yet._ We're so close, so close to our salvation, our garden of Eden. _Camp Half-Blood._ But this sprint towards the hill is like a 50k through mud and fire. The rain doesn't help, pouring down, down, down, soaking me to the bone. Neither do the monsters. Honestly, they're such a nuisance, spitting fire and acid at us, waving their puny swords in the air. Couldn't they go bother somebody else? The worst is this big bull guy, mooing like the cow he his, picking up other monsters and throwing them at us.

My eyes roll as I hear him throw another freaking shadow-dog thing at us. I grab her hand and pull her sharply to the left, out of the splash zone for where that thing will end. She smiles at me, her sky-blue eyes filled with humor as we serpentine in our sprint, her Chestnut hair floating behind her like a cape. I smile back at her, my light, my hero, my everything. Honestly, without Clem here by my side, I would have killed myself long ago.

I hold her hand, feeling her fatigue as we near le Camp. She's a hard-core sprinter, always dashing ahead of me in short distance runs while I'm the endurance guy, able to keep a running pace for several miles. Just above a jog, yet slightly below a sprint. She just about dying right now, we've been running for at least 20 minutes straight. I've still got a ton of gas left in the tank and I'm prepared to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way if I have to. Why? Because I'm a gentleman, that's why!

Suddenly a shadow-dog thing materializes in front of us, charging for Clem. Releasing her hand, I pull the short silver swords strapped to lower back out of their sheaths, one in each hand. Grinning, I take a breath from my stomach and let out a (hopefully) bellowing war cry. It works, the dogs motions growing slower, his eyes less sure as to whether or not it's worth the risk to attack me. He decides not, but a moment too late. I pick up my pace to full dash and swing my right-hand sword across his stomach and my left-hand sword across his chest. One last howl… then melting into shadow.

I turn to see Clem struggling to continue, a snake thing right on her heels. I growl and turn to help her, sheathing my swords and pulling the bow off my back, notching an arrow as I do. I don't even aim, pulling back the string and letting the shaft of wood fly. _Bam. Right through the eye._ It screeches and dissolves into a pile of dust, the net and trident in its hand dissolving with it. Clem smiles at me, aiming the crossbow in her hand at my head. I quickly read her facial message and duck, just in time. A snake thing was hanging over my head, teeth ready to gobble me up. Its plans were ruined by the bolt sticking out of its forehead. Another screech, another monster dissolving to dust, and still more to fight.

Story of my life.

Her sea-green eyes are filled with humor as I quickly pick myself off the ground, bow still in hand, my white blonde hair all over the place. She laughs before we swiftly continue our running, the sound of mooing close behind us.

"I totally had that!" I shout above the yelps of another shadow-dog-thing (I really should give it a nickname) being thrown at us. Clem grabs my hand this time, pulling me to the right. She's smiling, just melting my heart. God this woman drives me crazy.

"I'm sure you did!" She replies, gaining speed with me as we reach the base of the hill. Less than 50 meters…

Suddenly the ground shook as though an earthquake was occurring. I glance up and…

HOLY SHIT THAT COW BULL THING IS FLYING! Well, not really. More like he jumped like he's the freaking Hulk. Still uber cool. I'm totally jealous.

He (assuming gender since he looks like a bull, which are male) lands in front of us, the shock wave sending us sprawled on the ground. I look up to see a mass of muscle and fur at least twice as big as the biggest WWE guy I can think of ( Andre the Giant. Lord he was big). His head is definitely that of a bull's, though there's something wrong. Ohhh… he's missing a horn. Poor guy, his head is lopsided. I'll fix that for him.

 _Welcome to my story! Thanks to all who read! This is my first Percy Jackson and The Olympians fanfic so please: light up the comments section. Praises, hate, suggestions, I accept it all._

 _For all those reading Out of the Frying Pan, I will continue to update. Just going through a bit of writers block at the mo._

 _This is an OC story, though it includes POVs from many different characters including my own characters, Percy, Leo, and inanimate objects! (#Rockyforlife)_

 _Love you all, peace out, and see you on the flipside!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

The sounds of yells, screeches, and screams can be heard over the hill as we eat lunch, driving the entire camp crazy. The younger kids are holding their ears, while the older just stare at their plates, unable to eat. Me and my table of head counselors (including Calypso, even though she sleeps in the Demeter Cabin, where probably the most normal of all demigods are, except for their plant obsession) simply look at the sky, at the dark clouds surrounding the camp. This seriously worries me almost more than the screams, it hasn't looked like it would rain here in years. I say almost because, damn, there are a lot of screams.

And I can't do anything about it.

Chiron instituted a new policy that's saved a lot of pain, but also lost some lives. Campers are not allowed to go beyond the camp borders without permission **even when a new demigod/goddess is trying to get into camp. No trying to save them from the monsters. They (and their possible satyr guide) must tough it out on their own.** I know it's safer this way, but I personally feel like this policy is total bull-crap. The only exception is **if a satyr guide requests for help** **and** **the demigod is extremely powerful. Or abnormal.**

Like I said, bull-crap.

Most of the other counselors agree with me, but it does keep us and any other campers out of danger. Chiron knows that many (like me) would risk their own lives for the safety demigods, no matter their parents. Unless they're Ares. Then let them take care of their own problem… not really. I just don't their dad. Or them. Well I like Frank, but that's different. He's a son of Mars. And really nice. And my sort-of relative. Every demigod is my sort of relative… but you know what I mean!

Leo, who sits across from me, bounces his leg up and down. It's really great to see him, even though it had been a little over a week since he disappeared. It's been another week since he got back, of course in the middle of the night.

 _He rode into camp on Festus, both of them spitting fire all over the trees and sending the dryads into a panic, running around with buckets of water and attempting to put out the flames. I rolled out of bed, grabbing my watch and the hoodie at the foot of my bed. I opened my door to find a metal dragon landing on the basketball courts, steam pouring from his joints, his feet covered with sand. And there was Leo, in a white shirt and shorts, less scrawny than when he left. I ran up to him, crushing him in a bear hug strong enough to my Clarisse gasp in pain. I pull away and he smiled, leaning back to show me another person on the dragon. My heart skipped a beat, Calypso. She smiled down at me, hopped off the dragon, and gave me a hug. But when she pulled away, I realized that though she might not be over me, (all the ladies want to be with this hot bod) she was incredibly happy with Leo. And vise-versa. Her eyes were filled with happiness when she looked at me, but sparkled and filled with love when she looked at Leo. Before I could ask them anything, Piper came running out of the Aphrodite cabin, tears streaming down her face. She ran up to Leo and gave him an even bigger hug than I did (somehow) then slapped him. The three of us stared at her in shock, and if the sound of a dragon didn't wake people up, her screaming insults at Leo certainly did. Out of the various cabins came Nico, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth (and the rest of the camp). Leo and the others and I laughed and cried (only a little) and Leo and I introduced Calypso to the group. The rest is history._

Leo's leg is bouncing up and down like he ate a package of pure cane sugar. Or if some idiot gave him coffee. Calypso gently puts her hand on his arm, smiling at him with worry in her eyes. Leo smiles back, but it's obviously forced.

Hazel is leaning on Frank, her face buried in his hoodie. Frank is awkwardly patting her shoulder, pretty unsure of what to do. Hazel is both the youngest and oldest of us all, old having been dead for so many years, young because body and mentally she's about 14. She's lucky to have Frank, he cares so much about her and means worlds to her.

Jason and Piper are holding hands, eyes closed. I know how much I sound like a child of Aphrodite when I say they are absolutely adorable together. They always seem to be together, supporting each other. Jason's new glasses get dirty super easily and it drives Piper nuts. He doesn't care that much, but she always complains that is clouds the magnificent color of his eyes (which it does) and cleans them constantly.

Nico is sitting in between Connor and Travis Stoll, sulking as always. They forced into the seat between them, claiming the couldn't let him sit alone. Nico would probably rather be sitting alone than be in between the brothers, who try to pass the awkward silence by picking his pockets.

I rub my temples, the sound of monsters louder than ever. Annabeth grabs my hand, trying to make me feel better and failing at hiding the worry in her own eyes. I smile at her as she leans her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. Ever since Tartarus, she has practically become a part of me, and it's sometimes hard to function without her right next to me. I know how needy that sounds… and I'm okay with that.

Suddenly the noises stop and silence fills the dining pavilion. No more sounds… I turn to look at Annabeth, plastered horror on her face. Then…

"GOD DAMNIT!"

The sound can be heard all the way from the hill, a scream of rage and pain. A human scream. Then once again, silence. None of us can look at each other as our minds come up with horrifying images that can match the stories we all have been piecing together with the noises from earlier. I stare at my sandwich… grilled cheese has never looked so unappetizing in my whole life. A shame seeing as I actually like grilled cheese.

The only sound is the crackling of the fires that burn between all of the tables. I can't take it anymore… the quiet. It's piercingly loud, ringing in my ears. _You could have saved those people, how could they even be alive after more than 30 minutes of fighting? You could have saved them. Wait… no, you couldn't. You're too weak to disobey Chiron and go help them… how could you save them?_ With a yell, I stand grabbing the closest throwable item (my goblet) and hurl it against the wall. It doesn't shatter like I hoped it would, but it does make a satisfying crack sound when it makes contact with the wall, then the floor. Blue soda endlessly spills across the tile floor, causing many near to lift their feet up away from the strange drink. Everyone stares at me (except Mr. D) and I think I'm going to throw something else.

"Tahhh… Would this not be a good time?"

I turn my head with the rest of the room towards the entrance of the pavilion where my eyes meet two people. One is a white girl with pretty brown hair (Chesnutt, that's the word) who looks about 18 with a light tan, and startling purple eyes. Not blue, not black, _purple._ Odd. She's wearing jeans, blue converse high-tops, a blue flannel covered in holes and slashes and a substance that looks disturbingly like blood, a backpack, a guitar(?) case, a blue beanie hat (sensing a pattern here), and a smile.

The other is a guy, also about 18. He has a hood up, so I can't see his hair, but he has gray eyes full of intelligence and humor. Not gray exactly… more like _silver._ Or maybe a light gray. He has a deeper tan and is wearing black converse all-stars, jeans, an inconspicuous dark blue hoodie, a backpack, a… smaller guitar(?) case, and a smirk. He's the one who just spoke, and his hoodie is (like the girl's shirt) covered with burn holes, slashes, and blood.

We all stare at them, shock evident on our faces. Being the "leader" I decided I should answer.

"Uhhhh…" was all I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Joel**

Bull man certainly freaked me out, but I'll never say that out loud. After he sent us sprawling, I decided to charge him with my swords like the smart ass that I am. He glared down at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking: _puny god._ I charged him, screaming from my stomach. It didn't phase him, and he slid off his back the largest battle axe I have ever seen in 18 years on the planet. He raised it, a swung down with more speed than I thought he was capable of. Just before it could make contact with my body, I leaped to the side and the axe met the muddy ground, becoming stuck. Clem took the opportunity to load an orange bolt into her crossbow. _Shit._ I dive behind a rock near by, as she pull the trigger, sending the bolt flying. In mid-air, it broke into several thousand tiny pieces of metal, bombarding the bull as it attempted to King Arthur the axe out of the ground. Nothing had ever survived the dreaded orange bolt (which took her effort for a week to create) and I was severely mad when the bull managed not to die.

I jumped out from behind my rock. "Okay," I shouted at Clem, "you had your turn, now he's mine."

Her hazel eyes flashed with annoyance as a began to charge the beast. "No," she shouted, "one more hit and it's dead! I did all the work. He's mine!"

She ran up to the beast as well, storing her crossbow and pulling out a one handed sword from her waist. I shook my head, earning a glare.

"Nope. I'm gonna get there first. He's mine."

We began to argue as we sprinted up to the bull, who for some reason wasn't getting up.

"He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"You bastard, he's mine!"

"Nope!"

But before we could reach the bull, several shadow-dogs (I'm gonna start calling them Leroys. Don't judge, I saw it in a book once) materialised and blocked our paths. I sighed and gripped my swords tighter. Four charged me and six charged Clem. Okay, that really ticked me off. The Leroys thing I'm less of a threat than Clem?! Hell no. We both made quick work of the Leroys, cutting through them as though we were chopping up leeks. But they slowed us down, allowing the other 30-something monsters to catch up.

Clem and I stood back to back, ready to take them all on. Suddenly she said something that peaked my interest.

"The one who kills the most gets the bull."

I smiled and nodded my head, "deal."

*insert montage here where Joel and Clem kick serious ass*

After killing twenty monsters (more than Clem) we walked, me smiling, her grumbling over to the bull. He still hadn't moved. I had assumed it was a strategy in play, only to find that while we were fighting, he "bled" out. Only his chest and head remained, slowly turning to dust. Clem smirked at me, her gold-flecked black eyes flashing.

"Well, it appears I have killed the beast!" She walked up to the corpse and cut off its other horn. At this, the monster completely dissolved and I sank to my knees.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted, causing some birds who were chilling in a tree near us to fly away, startled.

* * *

I'm grumbling as we make our way down the hill, Clem with the horn in hand. I'm like a kid who didn't get as much ice cream as their older sister did. She's smiling, ignoring the insults I mutter underneath my breath.

"Stop grumbling and enjoy your surroundings," she says, taking my hand. It is pretty, the strawberry fields, the lake, the gigantic rock wall with flowing lava and falling rocks. The second we passed that tree with the dragon (we steered clear, it's obviously protecting something) it had stopped raining. Thank God, I was already soaked to the bone, though. I squeeze her hand and place a small kiss on her cheek, feeling her face (and mine) heat up. She smiles and I smile and we keep walking, hand in hand. There's a big blue house that looks like a farmhouse, but we don't see anyone inside.

Suddenly there's the sound of something banging in a building with no roof a few meters away. Clem and I make eye contact and I squeeze her hand, before realising it and walking over to the side of the building missing a wall (I'm assuming it's an entrance), Clem following shortly behind.

We walk up to see a group of kids from the ages of seven to at least twenty-one and every possible size, gender (some were goats, others looked slightly like trees), and ethnic background you can think of. Sitting. Eating. All were staring at this tan guy who looked my age with black hair and a sad expression on his face. He's staring at one of the walls.

"Tahhh… Would this be a bad time?" I say, deciding that I need to be the center of attention. Clem snickers a bit as every… single… head… turns… our way. The guy who was staring at the wall turns towards us, a shocked expression on his face.

"Uhhhh…" was what he said. Quite the smooth talker. I like him already.

I shake my head. "Nah bra, it's coo. It's a bad time." I point at the hill. "We're just gonna go fight s'more monsters… and we'll be back in ten. Yeah?"

No response, though he looks like he's gonna burst out laughing. I see a latino boy in the corner shaking, trying to hide his laughter.

"O...kay," I say slowly, drawing out the syllable. "M'lady?" I say, turning to Clem and extending my elbow. She snickers, trying to hide her laughter and pushes my elbow away. It wasn't that hard of a push, but it (with help from gravity) sends me to the ground. Okay, I purposely fell.

"Why my dear, why?! Why have you left me with a tear in my heart, alone in the mud? Why must our love be separated by our fighting?" I spasm a little for dramatic effect. "Alas, I have been wounded beyond repair. Goodbye, my love," I cough a couple of times, "goodbye…"

I go limp and stare unblinkingly up at Clem, who's turning seriously red in the face. Then, the cherry on top, I stick out my tongue. Clem bursts out laughing at both the sheer awkwardness of the situation and at my stupid skit. Several people in the pavilion join her, including the guy with black hair and the latino, who is pounding his table. Luckily, my poker face is one of the greatest, and I manage to keep up my act as Clem sits hard on the grass beside me, laughing her ass off. I see her hand relax on the horn she's kind of hiding behind her back, out of the audience's view. With one quick motion, I grab the horn from her hand, roll away, and stand up.

She gasps, mad but unable to stop smiling. "You little thief. Give it!"

She gets up and the chase begins. We're practically running in circles, wanting to stay in the views of the audience of the pavilion, in case she decides to shoot me to get the horn back.

"No! It is mine by birthright!"

She cracks up, effectively slowing her down. But her inner-sprinter takes over, and she's grabbing the back of my jacket within seconds. We stop and she practically runs into me, hand still on my jacket.

"Give it." It's not a request. It's a demand. And I would never disobey a direct demand from Clem. She gets scary when she's mad. I turn, uncurling my fingers and letting the horn rest in the palm of my hand. She reaches to grab it and I pull my hand back.

"First, you must pay the toll," I say, keeping the horn out of reach. She glares at me, her face red (probably from running) as I lean my cheek out for a kiss. She ponders for a second, then punches me in the stomach. I here some people chuckle as I lean over and attempt to fill my lungs with air. I drop the horn to cross my arms over my stomach as I lean over and watch, defeated, as Clem picks up the horn. She smiles a victorious smile as she waves in my face. Damn, she's cold.

Suddenly, we turn to find not only the entire camp staring at us, but also a man who is also a horse walking (trotting?) up to us. He's smiling, until he gets close enough to see the horn. Then all, of the color drains from his face.

"Percy!" He shouts alarm in his voice.

"Yeah?" Replies that guy with the black hair. In my head I laugh manically, I now know his secret identity.

"Where's your Minotaur horn?"

The guy thinks about it for a second. "On the wall next to my bunk. Why?"

Horseman's face fills with fear. "Go and get it now." He turns to look at the boy. "Now!"

 _I know, I know... I'm an ass. It's okay, I know you have all been thinking it in your head. It has been WAY too long since I last updated._

 _I'm sorry._

 _In my defense, exams suck. Plus I have two broken fingers sooo..._

 _Any-ho, I hoped you enjoyed. I will hopefully be updating more around Christmas. And for those of you read Out of the Frying Pan, I will update soon. I'm also going to be realising a lighter, more comedic UD fanfic for the holidays._

 _Peace on Earth, Good Will towards Men, and I will see you guys on the flipside._


End file.
